Reactions To Luffy's New Bounty
by Kirite Ryujin
Summary: ALERT DO NOT READ THIS UNTIL YOU HAVE READ CHAPTER 903 OF ONE PIECE. THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS!


**ATTENTION SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 903 OF ONE PIECE. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, GOT READ IT NOW THEN READ THIS CHAPTER.**

Luffy had just gotten his new bounty, and the news was just spreading across the world.

 _On the Polar Tang_

"Ahh… Captain! It's so nice to be on the surface! It's so hot and cramped at the bottom of the ocean!" Bepo sighed as he flopped onto the deck. Penguin and Shachi jumped out of the sub like little children, followed by their captain, Trafalgar Law, who just climbed out calmly.

"Well, we've stayed at there for some time, planning our attack against Kaido with the Straw Hats. We're going to need to replenish our food supplies, so when the time comes for the attack we won't have to worry about food." Law said, spying a News Coo in the distance. He waved to it, and tossed the bird some Beri, receiving a paper in return. He flipped open the newspaper and some bounty posters fluttered to the deck.

Law proceeded to pick up the posters, seeing the familiar pirate on it. "Now let's see what's….." Law stopped talking, causing Bepo, Shachi and Penguin to stop fooling around and to look at their captain.

"Um…. Captain?" Bepo asked.

Law just blinked. _I'm dreaming right!? How on earth did his bounty jump up so high!?_ He thought.

Unknown to him, Penguin and Shachi snuck up behind him and peeked at the bounty poster.

"HOLY CRAP!" They cried in unison, scaring Law who managed to pretend he wasn't affected by the ear piercing shrieks. "What is it?" Bepo asked, confused as to why the two pirates yelled like a bunch of little girls.

"What on earth did Luffy-ya do this time….?" Law massaged his forehead while sighing, and somehow opening the newspaper at the same time.

After some time, he sighed, much louder this time, and passed the paper to Bepo, "Please tell me I'm dreaming…"

Knowing that Shachi and Penguin…. weren't that good at reading, Bepo read the newspaper article aloud.

"Straw Hat Strong Enough To Fight Big Mom!? Straw Hat Luffy, a pirate renouned for his evil deeds against the Marines, has been reported to have defeated Charlotte Cracker, one of the three Sweet Commanders and who has a bounty of 860 million beris, and Charlotte Katakuri, the rumoured strongest and unbeatable Sweet Commander and bounty holder of 1, 057 million beris. This young pirate is also the sworn brother of the late Fire Fist Ace and the Second-in-command of the Revolutionary Army, as well as the blood son of Dragon, the leader of the Revolutionary Army."

"He is rumoured to have seven powerful pirate crews serving under his flag, with one being a great captain that commands over 5000 subordinates. He had extraordinary charisma and leadership, leading the Army of Germa, the Sun Pirates and the Fire Tank Pirates, lead by Capone Bege, a member of the Worst Generation, to destroy the castle of the Emperor Big Mom."

Due to this series of acts, as well as his previous ones of trying to save Fire Fist at Marineford and punching a Celestial Dragon, he has been proclaimed the Fifth…. Emperor of the Sea…." Bepo started stuttering. "What is…. this?"

"Just read on…" Law muttered, trying to comprehend the entire situation himself.

"His current bounty has been increased to…. to… 1,500 Million beris!? " Bepo stopped reading in shock.

"H-hey… do we know anyone with a higher bounty than that?" Shachi asked.

"Lemme check…." Penguin flipped through the stack of bounties that were convinently stashed in his pocket, "Errmm….. no? The highest one was Charlotte Katakuri….that Straw Hat just …. You know…. defeated?"

"Great. This is just great! Now we probably have Big Mom and Kaido to deal with at the same time!" Law growled in frustration.

But even he couldn't stop feeling proud of his ally. After all, no one could just saunter into Big Mom's territory and come out alive. Even somehow getting Capone Bege to work with him was a miracle.

 _Then again, I'm working with him…_ Law sighed mentally.

 **I just caught up to Chapter 908 of One Piece….. Latest chapter so far, and DAMN I was surprised with Luffy's new bounty. I think I only saw Koby and Rebecca, maybe Sabo and Vivi and their kingdoms and Shanks reactions…. Oh yah and Shirahoshi and the fishmen and that DAMNED Blackbeard, so I kinda wanted to write about the OTHER supernovas (I hate Blackbeard so no Worst Generation.) who didn't know about the event and just got the bounty posters…. And maybe the remainder of the Whitebeard Pirates.**

 **Also I forgot what the Heart Pirates were doing…. Silly me. So I made that up.**

 **Also I'm finishing up the next chapter to Immunity!**


End file.
